<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saving the day by Lynn_Forster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757553">Saving the day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_Forster/pseuds/Lynn_Forster'>Lynn_Forster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Requests [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everybody Lives, F/M, Inej saves the day, M/M, Post-Book 2: Crooked Kingdom, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:02:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_Forster/pseuds/Lynn_Forster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TUMBLR PROMPT from Annejulianneh111</p><p>Inej and her height: being small and tiny has both advantages and disadvantages.<br/>One day, at the grocery shop, Inej is able to save Jesper and Nina from a dangerous situation thanks to her petite physique.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(side relationships), Inej Ghafa &amp; Nina Zenik, Jesper Fahey &amp; Inej Ghafa, Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck, Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa, Matthias Helvar/Nina Zenik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Requests [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Saving the day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I enjoyed a lot writing this Prompt!<br/>Hope you'll like it, thanks to everyone who will read!</p><p>Lynn</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>"Where's the list?"<br/>
Nina furiously rummaged into her bag. "Damn, where's the list? I lost it! Maybe it fell on..."<br/>
"Nina..."<br/>
Inej placed a hand on her friend's wrist, showing a small piece of paper between her own index and middle fingers: "I got it. I had it since we entered the grocery shop..."<br/>
The Grisha sighed, hitting her own forehead with the palm of her hand: "Oh... true... sorry, Inej, I... I am a disaster these days..."<br/>
"It's okay," the young captain replied, smiling, rubbing her beloved companion's huge baby bump. "Hold on. In less than two weeks, we'll finally meet this little pup. So... what's next? Jes is taking the apples, so... biscuits!"<br/>
"My favourite" Nina smiled, looking around. "I need to sit..."<br/>
A shop assistant immediately noticed she was looking for something, so he politely approached her: "Good morning, miss, may I help you?"<br/>
"I would love to sit for a while..." she sighed.<br/>
"Sure! This way, miss."<br/>
"I'll go to take the biscuits" Inej smiled, her shopping bag on her forearm.<br/>
Almost each member of the gang had expressed personal preferences, so she eventually had five different packs to buy: chocolate biscuits, cookies with chocolate chips, oatmeal with red fruits, gingersnaps and shortbread.<br/>
She blessed Nina and Kuwei who simply told: <em>“It's the same for me, I'll gladly eat everything you'll buy.”</em><br/>
She easily found the oatmeal, the cookies and the gingersnaps, but then she snorted, raising her eyes to the ceiling: the last two were on the highest shelves of the shop.<br/>
She could actually climb to reach them, but the last time she did it, she ran into a very unpleasant scene, so she felt forced to ask for help.<br/>
A warm, familiar hand touched her shoulder: “May I help you, miss?” <br/>
She turned around, meeting Jesper's smile.<br/>
“You know... sometimes, being so tiny can be annoying,” she said, pointing at the biscuits. “The shortbread and chocolate ones.”<br/>
“Of course, little sister,” the sharpshooter said, reaching the packs without any struggle. “Here we are, one... and two.”<br/>
“Guys!”<br/>
Nina suddenly reached them, walking as fast as her pregnant body allowed, a worried expression on her face.<br/>
“What is it?” Jesper asked.<br/>
Nina took a breath: “Troubles. I saw two of Count Lucien's men through the glass of the shop window. They're coming here... and they're probably looking for us...”<br/>
“Damn! We need a place to hide...”<br/>
Inej looked around, then, she pointed at a small door on the nearest wall: “The storage room!”<br/>
They immediately ran into the little room, filled with boxes and barrels, and closed the door behind them, anxiety raising into their chests.<br/>
“What can we do?” Nina panted. Her hands were trembling and her green eyes were widened, filled with fear.<br/>
Jesper placed the bag with apples and biscuit on the floor and started rubbing the girl's arms, in a protective manner: “Don't worry, Nina, don't worry, we'll find a way. I know it's hard but try not to panic, do some breathing exercises...”<br/>
“I'm afraid...” she wailed, hiding her face behind her hands. “What if they find us? What if I...”<br/>
“Nina, Nina, please, breathe...”<br/>
Inej bit her own lips, looking around. Nina wasn't used to let panic take over her, but that situation risked to end up in a disaster.<br/>
Inej knew what she was going to say, what her biggest fear was, even bigger than getting caught: she was terrified of giving birth prematurely, into that claustrophobic room.<br/>
</span><span><em>“Come on, come on...” </em></span><span>the captain of </span><span><em>The Wraith</em></span><span> thought. </span><span><em>“There must be a way...”</em></span><span><br/>
The only source of light came from a small window, right over a couple of huge barrels.<br/>
Yes... that could work...<br/>
“I'll take you out of here” she finally said. “I'll go out from that window and I'll make Lucien's men chase me.”<br/>
“Inej...” Nina started.<br/>
“It's okay. They won't catch me. It's our only possibility.”<br/>
The trio shared a warm, affectionate hug, then, Inej nimbly climbed to the little window, opening it and sliding through it, finding herself in the street.<br/>
The wall of the grocery store was made of irregular bricks, that she climbed easily, reaching the roof.<br/>
Their enemies, the minions of the infamous Count Lucien, who was trying to take over Ketterdam and destroy Kaz's business, were about to enter the shop.<br/>
She whistled, catching their attention.<br/>
“Hey, you idiots!” she yelled. “Are you looking for me?”<br/>
“It's the Wraith!” one of them screamed. “Brekker's mate!”<br/>
“In person!” she answered. “Why don't you try to catch me?”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span><br/>
The chasing lasted a few minutes. Inej was too fast and agile for the two minions, who soon lost the sight of her.<br/>
Inej took the occasion to jump down from the roof of a jewelry shop, landing behind their backs and knocking them down.<br/>
She murmured a prayer to thank her Saints, then, she ran to the Slat, where Jesper and Nina were supposed to go after they finished their shopping.<br/>
She felt so relieved, finding them there: Nina was sobbing in Matthias' arms, dischargin all the stress and the tension she accumulated during that frighteful experience, while Jesper was telling Kaz, Wylan and Kuwei what happened.<br/>
When they saw the girl in the distance, waving her hand, Jesper immediately ran to her, hugging her and lifting her from the ground.<br/>
"Inej!" he cried. "We were so worried for you..."<br/>
"I'm fine," she said. "Being tiny can be annoying... but it might be also extremely useful, sometimes..."<br/>
"Inej," Kaz murmured, reaching them. "Are you okay?"<br/>
Jesper put the girl down, so Dirtyhands could gently caress her cheek with his gloved hand.<br/>
"Yes, Kaz. They could nothing against Captain Ghafa."<br/>
"Of course they couldn't."<br/>
The corners of his lips slightly turned up, while Jesper placed a kiss on her forehead.<br/>
"Thank you, for saving us."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>